Phantasia
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: This time, Erik is the new tenor at the Opera Populaire. The Phantomess of the Opera is his Angel of Music. Meg remembers her childhood sweetheart and Raoul is Erik's best friend. The roles are switched this time around. Will the story end differently this time?
1. Angel of Music

**A/N: I keep making stories that I do not complete! UGH! I keep getting new ideas. Here is my next story that I swear I will complete! It is called Phantasia because Phantomess of the Opera is already taken. Should her name be Erika? Should it be Christine? I don't really know. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_~"Say you'll share with me one love..._

_One lifetime..._

_Lead me save me from my solitude..._

_Say you want me... with you here... beside you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too..._

_That's all I ask of you..." ~ **Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

* * *

The pacing. The pacing, the waiting... it was getting on her nerves. Her dark hair traced down her back. The raven curls swirled around her body like delicate dark crème. Her black crystal lined dress shined in the moonlight. This new piece was frustrating her to no end. The melody just would not fit! It seemed to be all wrong.

She briskly walked to the desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. She grabbed the ink pot and dipped the quill into it. She proceeded to write. She turned her head to the left and gawked at herself in the mirror. The onyx necklace laced around her throat felt as if she was being suffocated by it. Her diamond mask was the masterpiece that held her façade together. It was apart of her.

She then threw the quill down and took out particular sheets of music. She read over them and walked to her organ. She played throughout the night, her different colored eyes black with evil and loathing. She attacked the keys with her hands and closed her eyes. The song ended.

She opened her eyes and picked up the sheet music. She licked her ruby red lips and rested her head in her hand, thinking about the piece. The _Phantomess_ threw it to the floor. She continued to pace. Her lair was quiet and cold. The only thing that could be heard were her leather boots hitting the floor.

* * *

Erik Destler walked to the Opera Populaire. It was his first day there and he was not very excited. He was more nervous than anything. He carried his violin by his side and walked quickly. After a few auditions, he was asked to be a violinist in the orchestra at the Opera Populaire. Erik dreamed of becoming a singer, but he decided to not take up the profession, considering the fact that playing an instrument would be much more simple. The competition to be a leading role of any production was far too fierce for the dark haired man. His emerald green eyes sparkled with some enthusiasm.

He entered the Opera House and he could already see some of the dancers on the stage in costume. He was already a few minutes late to rehearsal. He heard that the previous owner of the Opera House was leaving and two new men would replace him. When he opened the doors, he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Monsieur Destler! Why are you so late? Rehearsal stared fifteen minutes ago!" Erik mumbled an apology and quickly walked down the stairwell that led to the orchestra pit. He sat down next to a handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes. This man was playing the cello. He actually seemed to be pretty young. Erik took out the wooden violin that his mother left him after her death. It was his only reminder of her.

_"You... you are a talented young man... no matter what anyone says to you. Do you understand me Erik?"_

_"Yes Maman..."_

_"And when I am in Heaven child... I will send the Angel of Music to you..."_

_"Angel Maman? What angel?"_

_"You will know when the time comes my dear..."_

Erik stared to hum a song that his mother would sing to him. He eventually progressed with the song and started to sing the words. Erik blinked away the few tears that collected in his eyes. She was gone. There was nothing he or anyone else could do to change that. Erik stopped singing.

He shook his head to remove the devastating images of her last few breaths and took a deep breath himself. Erik took out the sheet music he was told to practice and placed the violin in it's rightful position underneath his chin. He placed the bow just above the strings to ready himself. The boy beside him was facing in his direction.

"Is there something wrong Monsieur?" Erik put the violin down and looked to the side.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I saw the way you looked just now. I do not mean to intrude on anything personal of yours... but I was wondering if you were alright?" Erik was quite touched by the boy's thoughtfulness.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. I am just a little exhausted."

"Oh. I heard you singing... you have an excellent voice."

"Do you think so Monsieur?" The boy nodded.

"I do. What are you doing down here when you should be on the stage singing? They do need a few tenors for the production."

"I am not a singer Monsieur. I have always dreamed to be but I am a mere violinist and nothing more."

"Well alright. My name is Raoul by the way. Raoul Vicomte de Chagny."

"A Vicomte? You should be in one of the boxes! Why on earth are you here playing an instrument?" Raoul laughed.

"That is everyone's reaction. My mother and father are still very disappointed in my career choice but I am an adult. I am the master of my fate and the captain of my soul. My older brother has decided to stay a true Vicomte though." Erik nodded. He could not really understand the thought of your mother and father not appreciating what your talents are. His mother was dead, God rest her soul.

"I understand your reasoning Vicomte. I am sorry that your family does not consider your opinions."

"Please Monsieur, call me Raoul. The name Vicomte does not seem to suit me well. I am a mere cellist and nothing more." He mocked Erik's words. This earned a laugh from Erik.

"I am Erik Destler. It is a pleasure to meet you Raoul." Raoul smiled and they could hear Monsieur André yell:

"Stop talking and continue with the scene!"

The rehearsal continued. The orchestra constantly had to stop so that they could reposition dancers and singers. Erik was already getting frustrated. They were barely through the entire song. Soon, Piangi had to sing his solo. Signor Piangi was the leading male of the production and his lover, La Carlotta, was the leading lady. Both were terrific singers, but they were also conniving and spiteful people. They were rude to most of the ensemble, and despicable. Piangi stepped forward and the maestro begun to play the song.

"Listen..." Raoul whispered to Erik. "Even though he is just dreadful to work with, he has an amazing voice."

Piangi started to sing the song and Erik listened intently. The man did have a good sense of pitch, and his vibrato was astounding. Erik could not help but feel slightly jealous of the attention that the man was gaining. Everyone was unaware of the dark beauty standing upon the railing on stage right. Her hands wrapped tightly around the rope that help a screen above the stage.

_"Don't think about the way..._

_Things might have-"_

All of a sudden, the screen dropped, almost crushing Piangi to death. The dancers screamed and scattered all around the stage. Raoul stood up quickly and started to shout:

"She's here! The _Phantomess of the Opera!"_ Erik was so confused. He looked around at the expression of fear upon everyone's faces.

"Monsieur! Show some courtesy!" The maestro stood from the piano angrily and begun to argue.

"Buquet! Chief of the flies! He is responsible for this! Get that man down here!" Buquet came from the backstage area slowly. The man was hefty and he was absolutely filthy. "Buquet, for God sakes man what is going on up there!"

"Please Monsiuer don't look at me... as God's my witness I was not at my post. Please Monsieur there's no one there... and if there is it must be a _ghost!" _Raoul stood once more.

"She's there... _the Phantomess of the Opera!"_

"Good Heavens! I have never known such insolence!" Monsieur Andre shouted.

"Monsieur please! These things do happen!" Monsieur Firmin addressed lightly. Piangi started to tremble violently.

"These _things _do happen?! All the time! These _things _have been happening for the past three years! And have you stopped them from happening?! No! You did not! If you do not keep these _things _from happening then this _thing_ does not happen!" Piangi rushed off of the stage with La Carlotta trailing behind. Erik looked above him. A Phantomess? Surely there was no such thing. Still, Erik found him self looking around the orchestra pit cautiously.

"Signor Piangi will be back."

"You think so Monsieur?" He could hear a familiar female voice say.

"Yes I do."

"Well than... I have something for you. A message from the Opera Ghost." Erik could hear the crinkle of an envelope. That woman's voice, he recognized it from somewhere.

"You are all obsessed!"

"She merely welcomes you to her Opera House. Commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for her use. And reminds you, that her salary is due." Both Monsieur Firmin and André laughed.

"Her salary?!"

"She was usually paid 20,000 francs a month. But perhaps you could afford more with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron."

"Madame Giry, I was hoping to make that announcement myself." Monsieur André said rudely. Madame Giry exited the stage, leaving the new owners to wonder about this ghost.

_Madame Giry? Meg Giry's mother? _Erik remembered his childhood sweetheart Meg. He thought of how she always wanted to be a ballet dancer. If her mother was here, then was she here too?

"Who is the understudy for the role?" The maestro was turning red with rage.

"There is no understudy Monsieur! The production is new!" Raoul suddenly perked up at this. He stood and grasped the cuff of Erik's coat.

"Raoul?! What are you doing?!"

"Trust me Erik! This could help make those dreams of yours come true!" Erik sighed with a smile. The boy's persistence was far too strong for his taste. He knew that his intentions were good though.

"Erik Destler could sing it sir!" They turned in their direction and Erik shrunk back against their glares.

"A musician?" They laughed.

"He has an excellent voice sir! Please let him sing for you!" Erik started to squeeze Raoul's hand letting him know to stop his nonsense, but Raoul either did not feel it or he chose to ignore his silent protests. Madame Giry's eyes widened when she saw Erik. She then started to smile.

_She must have recognized me..._ he thought.

"Destler? What a curious name... any relation to the violinist?" Monsieur Firmin asked.

"My mother sir..." Erik said shyly.

"Let him sing for you Monsieur. I am sure that Monsieur Vicomte's words are not false."

"Well... alright." Raoul smiled and backed away. Erik was standing in the center of the stage with fear and nervousness pounding in his heart. He knew the song. He had been practicing it for quite some time... but could he sing it? He had memorized the introduction of the song, but still managed to start singing a little too late.

_"T-T-Think of m-me..._

_Think o-of me f-fondly..._

_When we've s-said g-g-goodbye.."_

He started to sing in his well trained tenor voice. He could not stop stuttering and he was looking down.

"André this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Do not fret Firmin." Erik looked around. Tears collected in his eyes. He felt like a coward. Was he really about to cry? He was a grown man! He should not be this afraid to perform! And yet... he was. He felt like running off of the stage, but something stopped him. He started to hear a female voice in his mind. It was so loud yet... calm. Did the others hear this?!

_"Sing Erik... sing from your heart... you know this song my dear..._

_Come on now... Think of me... Think of me fondly.._

_When we've said goodbye..."_

The flawless soprano voice started to sing. What was happening?! Who was this mistress that filled his mind with her seductive voice? It made him feel more comfortable. He fixed his stance, and opened his chest. He started to sing stronger, with more energy. Everyone, from ensemble members to crew members were astounded by his sudden courage.

_"And though it's clear, though it was always clear..._

_That this was never meant to be..._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

Meg Giry had to come from behind the stage to clarify that she was not dreaming that voice. It was him! Erik Destler! Her best friend from years ago! His voice has definitely improved over the years. They would eat chocolates together while reading dark stories of the North. Oh how she missed him!

"Can it be... can it be Erik! Bravo! Bravo! Long ago it seems how innocent we were! He may not remember me, but I remember him!"

_"Flowers fade... the fruits of summer fade..._

_They have their seasons so do we..._

_But please promise me, that sometimes..._

_You will think..._

_Of me..."_

His performance was met by a standing ovation and a round of applause. Erik smiled and bowed. He exited the stage and went to the dressing room. He was no longer a mere violinist. He was the leading male of "Hannibal".

_"Bravo...Bravo..._

_Bravissima..."_

"Erik? Erik!" Raoul called.

_"Erik..."_

That voice... it was her again. Who is she? And why did he so desperately want to see her? Can it be? Was this the Angel that his mother spoke of so long ago? Erik looked around the room with glee. She really was here! The Angel of Music!

"Erik!" Erik turned around. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor I am hearing of?" Erik smiled and looked down.

"Mother once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream she would appear. And now as I sing, I can sense her. And I know that she is here! Here in this room, she calls me softly, somewhere inside I know that she is always with me. She, the unseen genius..." Raoul suddenly looked concerned.

"I watched your face from the shadows, distant through all the applause. I hear your voice in the darkness, yet the words are not yours." Raoul said. Erik looked down. He was frightened for some reason. His angel's voice sent chills down his spine, he still wanted to see her desperately.

"I must go Erik. The maestro needs me. Will you be alright?" Erik was disconnected with the conversation and he nodded.

"I will be fine Raoul. You are needed now, you do not have to worry about me." Raoul nodded still concerned and left the room. Madame Giry came into the room and with the door slightly left ajar.

"Good evening Erik."

"Hello Madame Giry. How are you?" he asked. She smiled and stepped closer.

"I am well. Meg has missed you over the years."

"As I have missed her Madame."

"Your performance was astounding my dear. _She _will be pleased." She? Who did Madame Giry mean? His thoughts were interrupted when Meg entered the room. "Meg, you only have a few minutes before we must rehearse, is that understood?"

"Yes Mother." Madame Giry left.

"Monsieur Destler..." Meg mock bowed. He laughed.

"Little Giry... you have changed so much."

"You know that I hated that name when we were children!" Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her around the waist. She was still very short. "Oh Erik! So it is you!"

"It is Marguerite! How are you?"

"I am very well! I thought that you would not remember me!"

"How could I forget Little Giry?"

"We would sing throughout the night!"

"Mother... playing the violin..."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North..."

"I remember, she would always say that when we were asleep, the Angel of Music would sing songs to us."

"Yes! I do remember the Angel of Music!"

"Mother always told me that when she was in Heaven, she would send the angel of music to me. Well, my mother is dead Meg, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it Erik! And now we must go to supper after rehearsal!"

"Oh Meg... I cannot... the Angel of Music is _very _strict!"

"We shan't be kept up late! I must go back to mother and let her know that we will have dinner right after rehearsal!"

"No Meg please..."

"Just give me a few minutes!" Meg exited the room quickly.

"Meg!" he called, "things have changed Meg..."

_"Insolent girl! This slave of fashion... _

_Basking in your glory..._

_Ignorant fool! This brave young mistress..._

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

Erik had angered his Angel and that was his last intention. He swallowed and looked around in fear.

"Angel of Music... my soul was weak... forgive me. Enter at last Master..."

_"Flattering child, you shall know me..._

_See why in shadow I hide..._

_Look at your face in the mirror..._

_I am there inside!"_

Erik turned to the mirror to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had thick red lips and a pale face. She wore a porcelain mask covered in diamonds and rhinestones. She was absolutely gorgeous. Erik felt like he was in a trance.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music! Hide no longer... come to me strange Angel."

_"I am your Angel of Music..._

_Come to me Angel of Music..."_

"Erik? Erik who is in there with you?"

_"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me Angel of Music..."_

"Erik?! Erik!"

Erik stepped forward. He could only see his Angel. She appeared from behind the mirror and took his hand.

_"Come to me Angel of Music..."_

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 1! Please drop a review! It will really make my day!**


	2. Your Obedient Servant, OG

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Erik's body tingled with fascination and fear. His Angel's fingers were so bony and cold. She was so beautiful with her long ebony hair and her sharp silver-like eyes. Her crisp fingernails and cold hands trailed up and down his arm, bringing him closer. His mind told him to leave before something terrible happened, but his heart told him to follow her. He decided to listen to the organ that was beating in his chest. She led him down a dark hallway. His mind was filled with thoughts of his Angel. Here she was, right in front of him. The feeling of her skin made him shiver.

The only thing he could see was her diamond mask that covered the entire right side of her perfect face. He wondered why his Angel was covering her beauty? This made him curious of what was underneath. She led him to a wooden boat that was floating on a misty lake. She took the oar and begun to push the boat through the water. She wore a dark cloak that cascading behind her as the boat moved.

She was singing to Erik. Her soprano voice lingered throughout the hollow area. She pushed the boat to a bay like area and tried to exit the boat. Being the gentleman that Erik was, he took her hands to help her out of the boat, despite the fact that her fingers were freezing cold.

They continued to walk hand in hand. They walked past silver candles and broken props covered in dust. Some of the props were covered with ivory sheets. The room was misty and a shiny black piano was in the center of the room. Sheet music was all over the desks and chairs. The room had a fireplace that was not lit and dark velvet chairs. There were violins upon the wall. Erik viewed his surroundings. Who was this woman? Was she really an angel?

She walked closer to him. Their faces inches part. She smelled of sweet lavender and cherries.

"Sing... my Angel of Music..." she said to him.

"She's there... the Phantomess of the Opera..." Erik blinked a few times and he started to sing. It was all a blur. He felt like he was blissfully drunk yet he could still comprehend her actions. He could not comprehend his own, and this scared him. The sight of her intoxicated him. He continued to sing, he could not disobey her, he would _never _disobey her. Her seductive smile, the shape of her hips, her body itself is a musical disaster waiting to happen.

Erik did not know exactly what he was singing, but he descended until he could sing as high as his vocal chords would allow. His Angel clenched her fist and his throat closed. She had complete control it seemed. Erik felt his throat. It burned...but it burned _good. _He was panting heavily. He looked to where his angel was. She was by the organ and she brushed her fingers against the keys while staring at him seductively. He could not take his eyes off of her. What was this effect that she had on him? Surely his mother would not send an Angel who's goal was to seduce him... would she?

She sat at the organ and begun to play. She was not even looking at the keys. Her silver eyes were on him. She proceeded to play and then, she started to sing. Erik wanted to hear her voice again.

_"Night time sharpens..._

_Hightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses..._

_Abandon their defenses..."_

Her voice made his heart flutter inside of his chest. He realized that he would do anything just to hear her sing.

_"Turn your face away from the garished light of day..._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light..._

_And listen to the Music of the Night..."_

He walked towards her. She closed her eyes. He does not know what persuaded him to do so, perhaps it was curiosity, but when he was close enough to touch her, he put his hand over the mask and snatched it away. She screamed and ran towards him to take back the mask.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! Is this what you wanted to see?!"

Erik could not believe his eyes, he had cowered to the floor. The entire right side of her face was so deformed, so distorted. Her skin seemed to have been ripped from her face. Veins and fragments of tissue were all in the wrong places. Her flesh seemed to have been burned. He was... disgusted and repulsed. This was not his Angel. Who was this... creature?

"Curse you! You little demon! You viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" she screamed. He looked away from her. She suppressed a sob. She crawled to the floor.

"Stranger than you dreamt it... is it not? Can you even bear to look at this... monstrosity? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell... but secretly yearns for Heaven... secretly. Oh Erik, fear... can turn to love. You will learn to see the woman behind the beast. This repulsive carcass... who seems a beast but dreams of beauty... secretly." Tears filled her eyes. Erik could not see this because his back was facing her.

He listened to her every word. His heart ached for her. He wanted to ease the pain somehow, but why? She had lied to him. It made him so angry... yet his attraction to her was still there. His feelings were so overwhelming for this woman. He felt compassion for her. He could not define his meaning of affection. He did not understand it. He looked to the floor and her diamond mask was lying by his leg. He picked it up slowly. He turned around and handed it to her. A tear slipped from her eye and she angrily wiped it away. She took the mask back and placed it upon her face.

"Come... those poor fools who run my theatre will be missing you." she said sharply. Erik nodded and stood up. The dreams of his Angel burned into ashes.

* * *

"Notes! Way too many notes for my taste!" Monsieur Firmin said. They had received a few notes from the Opera Ghost, all about Monsieur Destler and it was frustrating.

"All we have heard since we came is Mr. Destler's name!" Raoul entered the office.

"Where is he?! We need to speak to him!" They asked him.

"I am not sure Monsieurs! Wherever he is, I am sure he is fine." Raoul argued. It was obvious that Raoul did not feel this way. Erik had quickly became the only real friend that he had. He prayed to God that Erik was alright and safe. Meg soon appeared into the office with an envelope in her hand.

"You sent this did you not?" she asked. "You did write it!" Everyone looked confused.

"What is it I meant to have wrote? Or... written?" Monsieur Firmin answered. Monsieur André took the note from her.

_Do not fear for Mr. Destler. _

_The Angel of Music has taken him under her wing._

_Make no attempt to see him again._

_O.G._

"If you did not write it, then who did?" Signor Piangi and La Carlotta stormed into the room in a fit of rage.

"Where is she?!" They screamed at the same time.

"Ah! Welcome back!" Monsieur Firmin said with mock glee.

"The ballet rat! Where is she?!" Meg became angry.

"Excuse me?!"

"I have your letter! A letter which I rather resent!" Monsieur Firmin and André turned to her.

"Did you send it Miss Giry?"

"Of course not!"

"As if she would send such a thing!" Monsieur André said.

"You did not send it?"

"I would never!"

"What is going on here?!"

"So, you dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent to me?" Meg angrily snatched the letter away from Piangi and opened the envelope. Each envelope was stamped with the same initials and a black ribbon. She begun to read.

_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered._

_Erik Destler will be singing on your behalf tonight._

_Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to _

_take his place._

_O.G._

Everyone looked at each other. The room was silent. The threat made them all become deathly afraid of this 'ghost'. Monsieur Firmin and André pretended not to be fazed by the letter, even though they were trembling inside. Madame Giry's steps broke the silence as she entered the room with her wooden staff.

"Monsieur Destler has returned." she said.

"I hope no worse for wear as far as we are concerned." Firmin said.

"Where precisely is he now?" André asked.

"I thought it best that he should be left alone." she answered.

"He probably needs rest!" Raoul kindly added.

"May I see him Maman?" Meg asked.

"No Meg. He will see no one."

"Will he sing?!" They all asked. Madame Giry pulled out another envelope.

"Here, I have another note."

"Let me see it!"

"No! Let me see it!"

"I should read it first!"

"Oh just give it here!" Firmin stepped in front of everyone and took the note. He opened the paper. It made sick, crinkling sounds as he opened it. Everyone in the room held their breath. He begun to read. The note said in the neatest cursive:

_Gentlemen,_

_I have now sent you several notes of the most_

_amiable nature. Detailing how my theatre is to be run._

_You have not followed my instructions. I will_

_give you one last chance. Erik Destler has returned to you._

_And I am anxious his career should progress._

_In the new production of II Muto_

_you will therefore cast Piangi as the pageboy,_

_and put Mister Destler in the role of the Count._

_The role that which Mister Destler plays calls for charm and appeal._

_The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting in a word,_

_ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat_

_in box 5 which will be kept empty for me._

_Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond_

_your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen,_

_your obedient servant._

_O.G._

"OG? What in God's name does that mean?!" André asked.

"Opera Ghost..." Meg replied.

"This is all a plot to help Erik! I know who sent this! It was Meg Giry! She is his lover after all!" Piangi said. Meg blushed at the thought. It was true that she did have feelings for him. But she could never tell him that.

"I am not his lover! And I did no such thing!"

"We do not take orders from some _ghost._ Piangi will play the lead and Erik will be cast as the pageboy!" Firmin said matter of factly.

"It is useless to try and appease me! You are only saying this to please me! Signori e vero? Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!" Madame Giry stepped forward.

"Don't you dare to disobey her Monsieurs. Who scorn her word... beware." she said cryptically. "The angel sees and she knows everything that happens in this Opera House. She could be listening right now." Monsieur Firmin and André scoffed at her words and continued to argue and beg Piangi to play the lead.

"Signor please!"

"Yes Signor! You are our star!"

"And you always will be!"

"This woman is mad! We do not take orders!"

"Signor pardon us..."

"Signor we beseech you!"

"Sing for us Signor! Do not be a martyr!"

He soon agreed after the constant begging. Madame Giry continued to speak. After everyone had stopped their talking, she said:

_"The hour shall see your darkest fears. Heed my warning... or else, something terrible will happen..."_

_If these demands are not met,_

_a disaster will occur._

_O.G._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2 for ya! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!**


	3. Punjab Lassoo

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 3! Oh! And don't forget to review please!**

* * *

Erik rested his head on his warm bed. It was half past midnight and Erik was exhausted, yet he could not sleep. His eyelids felt very heavy and his thoughts were blurry. He desperately wanted to surrender to the weakness in his body telling him to close his eyes, but whenever he did he could see visions of _her._ He stood up and paced in the bedroom that he shared with some of the male dancers.

He had no where else to go. He did not want to go home alone, his home was barely a home. His house was basically four sage walls that imprisoned him. Madame Giry was kind enough to let him stay here for the night. He felt safer here, probably because he was closer to his Angel. What was he thinking?! That woman was not an Angel... but she was something.

Erik continued to pace back and forth. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and his throat still burned from the unshed tears. He could not forget her, and he knew that he never would.

He tried to think of other things, like Meg. How beautiful of a woman she had become.

_The Phantomess was already a beautiful woman..._

Or how he had to sing in front of thousands of people tomorrow.

_Her voice... Her beautiful voice..._

His mother's violin.

_The silver violins upon her wall... Her silver eyes..._

Erik growled in annoyance. He could not escape from her. Her darkness, her beauty, her mask, her face, her deformity. Erik was so nervous that he felt sick. He managed to swallow the bile slowly rising in his throat with little luck. He turned around and stared into the mirror.

At first he could see himself, he then started to imagine her silhouette. The nausea returned. His stomach churned. He rushed over to the chamber beside his bed and doubled over. He vomited into the black pot. He wiped his mouth with disgust and lied down on his bed.

The fear was literally taking over his entire body. He was so afraid to fall asleep, afraid of her haunting his dreams. Erik slowly closed his tired eyes. His eyelids were still slightly open, revealing a slither of emerald. Would she punish him if he did not obey her commands? She said that fear can turn to love... did she love him? His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her loving him. Could he feel the same way? Of course not. The thought was proposterous. Right? He closed his eyes completely and he was right. His dreams were plagued with her voice and her body.

Her dreams were his nightmares.

~Next Day~

At the performance, Erik was a little jittery. He could not stand still. He was anxious to perform, even though he was cast as the pageboy. The show was about to start in a few minutes and he tried to calm himself. Erik wanted to please her. Raoul realized this and before he was called to places, Raoul placed a hand on Erik's shoulder.

"Erik are you alright?" Erik managed to calm himself a little. He nodded.

"I am fine. I am just a little nervous that is all." Raoul smiled.

"I am sure you will do wonderful Erik. You always do!" It was soon time to get ready for the performance. Monsieur Firmin and André sat in Box 5 to watch the performance. They ignored Madame Giry's cryptic protests. They claimed that there were no other seats available.

The show begun.

_Other cast members: They say that this youth has set my Lord's heart aflame! _

_Her Lady sure would die of shock!_

_His Lady is a laughing stock!_

_Should she suspect him God protect him!_

_Shame! Shame! Shame!_

_Piangi: Poor fool she makes me laugh! Hahaha!_

_La Carlotta: I suspect that my husband is untrue to me... I will not leave! But stand over there to observe!_

_Piangi: Haha! Haha! Time to get a better better half!_

_Poor fool she doesn't know!_

_Hoho! Hoho!_

_If she knew the truth she'd never ever go!_

_"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY!"_ The Phantomess bellowed loudly. Raoul stood from his seat with fear in his sapphire blue eyes.

"She's here! The Phantomess of the Opera!" Raoul shouted.

"It's her... I know it... It's her..." Erik mumbled with terror in his voice. Piangi turned to him in anger.

"Your part is _silent! Little toad!"_

_"A TOAD MONSIEUR... PERHAPS IT IS YOU WHO ARE THE TOAD..." _The Phantomess said. Piangi looked around and started to tremble. He cleared his throat and continued with the song.

_Serifimo away with this pretense! You cannot speak,_

_But kiss me in my-_

Piangi started to croak, like a toad! Erik's nightmare was coming true. The Phantomess started to laugh maliciously.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Piangi rushed off of the stage in embarrassment. Monsieur Firmin went to the stage with the entire score in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes time! The role of the _Count _will be sung by _Mister Destler!" _This was said to Erik himself rather than the audience. "Meanwhile! We shall be giving you the Ballet from uh... uh... Three! Of tonight's opera! Maestro! Bring the ballet forward... Now!"

Erik ran from the stage to prepare for the performance. He needed to change into the Count's costume quickly. Meg gave Erik a sympathetic look before going on to the stage. Raoul sat back down and started to play when the Maestro directed him to.

The ballet dancers were beautiful. They danced around the stage with poise. Raoul could not help but feel awful. He knew that something was not right. They should not have made the Phantomess angry. Whatever she wanted, she got. Raoul continued to look above the stage as much as possible.

He could barely see anything. He was shaking, he messed up a few times when playing. He could not see, but he could hear ropes being tangled. He could hear rattling of some kind of metal. What was happening up there?! Raoul's teeth chattered. Other musicians were staring at him like he was insane. The clanking of metal and the sound of ropes being tangled continued to ring in his ear drums. He could not stand it! Did no one else hear this?

He then started to hear grunting and gagging. He stopped playing all together and he stood up. The Maestro huffed in annoyance.

"Vicomte! Sit down!" The Maestro spat at him. Raoul ignored him. He could see two dark figures on top of the railing above the stage. One of the figures was Bouquet, and the other was... a woman? She was overpowering him. She pulled something around his neck. Bouquet was struggling. Raoul was speechless. What was he supposed to do? The Phantomess told him to keep Erik safe, to make him sing for the new owners, to make sure he knew nothing of her. What was she doing?!

Before he could comprehend what was happening... Bouquet's body fell from the railing. Raoul screamed. His cello fell to the ground hard and broke into pieces.

"NO!"

Bouquet was hung. The snap of his neck ringing in everyone's ears. Every single dancer let out a blood curdling scream. The ensemble scattered in fright. People fainted, other ran out of the doors while screaming and crying. Others stood in shock, watching Bouquet's lifeless body hang from the stage.

Erik ran onto the stage with a smile on his face, he was already in character, unaware of what had happened. He ran into people screaming and he turned around. He saw the body.

"No... No... No!" Erik shouted. He was dead! She killed him! Meg ran into Erik. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. There was nothing to say. Erik grabbed her hand and ran out of the door.

"Erik! Erik! Erik stop!" Meg protested. Erik would not listen. They were not safe. _He _was not safe. If she could kill an innocent man, could she kill him too? There was no time to find out the answer. "Erik please!" He ran out of the doors with Meg Giry in tow. All that could be heard, was the Phantomess' cruel, evil laughter.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Raoul has helped the Phantomess? Gasp! PLEASE REVIEW? And tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**


	4. All That The Phantomess Asked of You

**A/N: A few people are really excited about this chapter just like me! "All I Ask of You" is my favorite song of all time! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Erik! Why have you brought me here?!" Meg shouted. They were on the second balcony of the Opera House. The night was cold. The silver stars shined brightly against the black sky.

_Silver like her eyes..._

Meg was wearing her ballerina outfit with a beautiful lime green cloak with pink flowers embroidered upon it. She was indeed a pretty girl. Her angelic blonde locks contrasted with the dark sky. Erik could not focus on her beauty. He was frightened. The woman who he believed to be his Angel was a murderer. A killer in cold blood. Erik was hysterical.

"We must go back now Erik. My mother is probably worried sick about us!" Meg begged.

"We can't go back there! She will kill us! She will kill me!" Meg worried about the man she cared for deeply. The sight of him scared to the bone made her shiver. He was walking in circles speaking aloud. It was almost as if he were going mentally insane.

"Do not say that Erik! Do not even think it!"

"Her eyes will find us there! Those eyes that burn with rage!"

"Stop this please Erik... you are scaring me..."

"And if she has to kill a thousand men she will! She will kill again! We will be her next victims!"

"Erik forget this waking nightmare! Please Erik..."

"The Phantomess of the Opera will kill again! I know she will!"

"The Phantomess is a fable... believe me! There is no Phantomess!"

"My God who is this woman who hunts to kill?"

"A mask of death?"

"I will never escape her clutches! I never will!"

"Who really is this voice you hear Erik? With every breath?"

"The Phantomess of the Opera is here inside my mind!"

"There is not and will never be a Phantomess of the Opera!" Erik turned to her darkly and walked to her. She grabbed his hands, they were freezing. Her chocolate eyes met his emerald green eyes.

"Meg, I've been there, to her world of unending night! To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... Meg I have seen her! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever forget that face? So distorted, deformed, Oh Meg! It was hardly a face at all!" Erik went to the floor and Meg lowered herself by his side. His eyes were distant and he gave a dreamy smile to no one in particular.

"But her voice... it filled my spirit with a strange and sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind! And through music... my soul began to soar... And I heard as I have never heard before..." Meg did not know what to believe. She caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Erik, what you heard was a dream and nothing more."

"Yet in her eyes... all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore..."

Meg's eyes clouded with tears. "Erik...? Erik...?" she called.

_"Erik..."_

They both jumped. "What was that?!" Erik screamed. They both looked around. Meg had heard it that time. The Phantomess of the Opera really was here. Erik collapsed to the floor and put his face into his hands. He must have looked like such a fool! He was crying in front of a woman. At this point, he could care less about how he looked.

"Erik!" Meg charged to his side and took his hands in her own. He stood with her and she removed his hood. She got lost in his green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled into his chest. Erik smiled... he actually smiled! Meg's blonde curls tickled his chiseled jaw. She smelled of rose-water and perfume. The scent was much different then the lavender and cherries. Meg started to comfort him.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears! I am here, nothing will harm you. My words will warm and calm you." She pulled away and took his face in her hands. "Let me be your freedom! Let daylight dry your tears. I am here, with you beside you to guide you and to love you."

Erik smiled sadly at her kind words. The warmth of her body against his made him feel cared for. Meg's cocoa colored eyes sparkled with cheer. Erik started to feel... something. It was like his heart was about to burst. He did not feel as empty as he did before. What was Meg saying? Did she feel something for him? Did he feel the same way? Erik was not sure, but maybe he did. He gave in to his heart and started to confess the feelings he believed he felt.

"Say you will love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time..." Meg nodded with glee. "Say you need me with you now and always... promise me that all you say is true Meg. That is all I ask of you." Meg squealed with happiness and took both of his hands. They spun around in the moonlight.

"Let me be your shelter! Let me be your light! We are safe and no one will find us! Our fears are far behind us!" Erik pulled away. He did not want to be sheltered or imprisoned. He wanted to be free from the evil.

"All I want is freedom! A world with no more night and you! Always beside me! To hold me and to find me!" Meg came closer to him and grabbed his hands once more.

"Then say you will share with me one love! And one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude! Say you will need me near... beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too! Erik... that is all I ask of you!"

"Say you will share with me one love and one lifetime! Say the word Meg... and I will follow you! Share each day with me-"

"Each night!"

"And each morning!" They came closer together. She looked up to him because of her short height. He cupped her cheek. "Say you love me..." Meg backed away in surprise.

"You already know that I do!"

"Love me Meg..."

"That is all I ask of you."

There bodies were like magnets. They slowly walked towards each other. Erik had no idea what was coming over him. Her innocence to her darkness, her blonde curls to her black locks, her chocolate eyes to her metal eyes, her round face to her long mature face, her pink lips to her red lips. Everything was so different between the two women.

He did not know which woman he loved... but this felt so right. He must love Meg... right? Once their bodies were connected, Meg stood on her tip toes and kissed Erik. He held her by the waist and kissed her vigorously. Meg wrapped her thin arms around his neck and he picked her up. The kiss had not broken yet. He inhaled her sweet scent and broke the kiss.

"Any where you go-"

"Let me go to..."

"Love me... That is all-"

"I ask of-"

"you..."

They kissed once more and Erik picked up her thin frame. Meg giggled with delight and kissed his cheek. He put her down and he felt so alive! He kissed her again and raised her up just a little so that they could deepen the kiss. Meg was blushing and Erik laughed at the blood that had spread through her cheeks. She was absolutely adorable. Erik was sad to admit it, but they had to get back to the Opera house if they wanted to perform soon. Erik laughed.

"I must go! They will wonder where I am... wait for me Meg!" Meg followed him and shouted:

"Erik I love you!" Erik came back.

"Order your mother's fine horses! Be with them at the door! And soon, you will be beside me!"

"You will guard me and you will guide me..." They walked hand in hand back to the Theatre. They laughed and talked along the way. Erik was the happiest he had been in such a long time. They had reached the doors of the Opera, unaware of the pair of silver eyes staring at them with pure hatred.

Christine Daae... stood on the roof of the Opera House, a rose in hand and tears filling her eyes. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth. Her diamond mask covering the right side of her face. She could not bear the sight of the man she loved... taken by another. She felt betrayed and deserted. She gave him everything, and he spat it back into her face. She bit down hard on her lip to cover a sob that was going to exit her mouth.

"I g-gave you m-my music... Made your song take wing and now... how you've _repaid _me. _D__enied me and betrayed me..." _A tear slipped from her eye. Her chest hurt. Her bleeding heart was broken to pieces.

"She was bound to love you... when she heard you sing..." Christine started to weep. She cried out his name quietly. She knew that she could never be loved. Someone as perfect as him would never love a demon such as herself. Her father even said so himself.

_Say you'll share with me one love..._

_One lifetime..._

Christine covered her ears with her hands. "No... No... E-Erik...?" She ripped the rose apart.

_Say the word and I will follow you..._

_Share each day with me... each night..._

_Each morning..._

"NO!" She roared into the night. _"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO... ALL THAT THE PHANTOMESS ASKED OF YOU!"_

Christine knew what she had to do... and what the Phantomess wanted, the Phantomess would receive it.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please drop a review? Pretty please with cherries on top?**


	5. Goodbye Chandelier

**A/N: Very short chapter!**

* * *

Erik had just finished his performance. He did a spectacular job as the Count and everyone else must have thought so as well. Erik's smile widened as he came from behind the curtains and grabbed the rest of the ensemble's hands. He bowed to the audience and all of a sudden, it seemed that the applause stopped. Erik glanced up and his jaw dropped.

_"AARRGHHH!" _He heard her scream.

"ERIK!" He heard Meg's voice. The audience roared in terror. Everyone started to run, even in the audience! What was happening?! The voices in his head were so loud. The chandelier was falling onto the stage, straight towards him. He could not move. It seemed as though the bottoms of his feet were permanently stuck to the floor. He stared, ready to face his death. He would die at the hands of the woman he fell for.

"ERIK NO!" He was brought out of his reverie and dodged the chandelier just in the nick of time. He could still hear the Phantomess' blood curdling scream. Erik was suffering a major headache and his hands were bleeding from the massive splinters he recieved from the fall. He felt woozy and his vision was blurred. He felt sick and there was a throbbing pain his chest. Erik could not focus. He looked at his hands warily.

"Erik?! Erik?! Are you alright?!" Meg came into view. She was blurry in Erik's eyes and she appeared to have two heads. She cupped his cheek.

"Erik?! Erik please?!" Erik closed his eyes. His vision went black. He saw Christine... or who he thought was the Phantomess.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I needed to add the drama for the chandelier! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Enter Into The Masquerade

**A/N: One of my favorite chapters! Please review and enjoy! It would really make my day!**

* * *

It was amazing. The sensation of being free. They were no longer suppressed and intimidated by the Phantomess. She was finally gone... or so they thought. There had been no letters delivered by Madame Giry. The threats had disappeared into thin air. Everything was finally going the way that Monsieur André and Firmin had planned. They had outsmarted the Phantomess and this time, she was gone for good.

It had be six months since the Phantomess' last act of sabotage. They believed that she would never come back and commit another violent crime. Even though Bouquet was a troubled man dealing with dark fantasies, he truly was missed. Some of the ensemble are still in shock from that day, and they have not returned since. It was difficult to adapt to the feeling of serenity, no one knew that it would end so soon. Well, everyone except for Raoul Vicomte de Chagny and Madame Giry of course.

It was still evident that there was some concern for the Opera House. The chandelier needed to be replaced, new ensemble members needed to be cast, and the reputation of the Opera House has been dimished to gossip about the 'Opera Ghost'.

Erik tried to enjoy courting Meg, but he kept thinking of his Angel of darkness. Whenever he went to kiss Meg, he wondered what the Phantomess' lips would have felt like. He wondered what her cool body would have felt like connected to his hard chest. Her long fingertips trailing up and down his abs. He could already feel a slight shiver imagining the touch of her skin.

It hurt his heart to know that she was gone for good. A large part of him wanted her to return to him. To see her metallic eyes again, the shape of her body, the touch of her raven hair. His hands ached to touch her once more. Erik did not realize how long he was thinking of her.

He felt so untrue to his lover. He did love Meg, he loved her to the best of his ability, but he knew that he did not have to _try _to love anybody. It just happens. He felt something so amazing when he was near his Angel... but with Meg it was so different. He did not want to crush Meg's heart with his lies, but what could he do? He would never love the Phantomess. Never in his lifetime. The day that Erik proposed to Meg, he knew that his fate was sealed forever.

Erik had no idea what possesed him to do such a thing. He figured that Meg Giry was a beautiful and intelligent woman. She would make a good wife and a good mother. It was the perfect plan... right? Was marriage really supposed to be a plan? Erik could not care less. He needed to remove the Phantomess from his mind. He could not help but feel guilty for his future actions. He was basically using her. But he would rather live with the guilt than be haunted by his evil mistress his entire life. Erik thought that the dreadful part was over, then the day of Masquerade came.

* * *

Erik and Meg had just exited the carriage. Meg's arm was around Erik's elbow. Erik was wearing a green coat with gold buckles and lacing. He wore a gold mask to match the accessories upon his chest. Meg was wearing a bright pink dress with violet and dark pink crystals across the bodes. She had a gold crown and a fusia colored mask. She wore a silver necklace with the engagement ring on it. Meg smiled brightly at him and he suddenly looked to the cobblestone streets. Meg's smile turned into a frown and she pushed up his chin with her index finger.

"Erik...?"

"Mhmm?" He hummed. He was not even paying her any attention.

"What has been wrong with you lately? It seems like you never focus on... well anything." Erik just looked at her like she was the one going insane. They entered into the theatre. Everyone was wearing the most extravagant gowns and masks. People were drinking expensive wine and people were playing music and dancing with a partner. Erik took Meg's hand.

"I am sorry Meg... I do not mean to worry you-"

"It's her... isn't it." It was not a question. It was an honest statement. Erik's green eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes at her. Was she questioning him about _her?_

"Meg... I don't understand-"

"Don't do this Erik. I know when you are lying. You won't even allow me to wear my engagement ring! I have to wear it on this dreadful necklace... why? Why is our engagement a secret!?"

"Meg you promised me that you would not question my wishes..."

"It is an engagement Erik, not a crime. What is your true purpose for keeping our love a secret? Is it because I am a ballerina?"

"What?!"

"You do not want to taint your position as the leading male in our productions is that it?"

"Meg!" he walked to her and grabbed her hands, "Your and my position mean absolutely nothing to me! I love you for who you are... I promise you that..." Meg nodded slowly. "I do not like arguing with you..."

"I don't like it either Erik..."

"Then let's not argue... I would like to enjoy this night." Meg nodded. Madame Giry approached them slowly and smiled a rare smile.

"Monsieur Destler... Meg..." she greeted.

"Good evening Madame." Erik replied. Meg smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The other ballet girls giggled and whispered to each other after the kiss and Meg sighed in annoyance. Madame Giry gave her a look.

"Meg... may I speak with you for a moment?" Meg looked sceptical but nodded.

"I'll just be a moment Erik." she said. Meg kissed him on the lips and went with her mother. Raoul watched curiously as Meg and Madame Giry walked away. He then walked towards Erik. Raoul was wearing a similar jacket to Erik's but it was a navy blue. His coat had silver designs and he wore a blue mask.

"Good evening Erik!" he said happily. Erik smiled and they engaged in a friendly embrace.

"Hello Raoul! It seems that we have not have enough time to talk like we used to?"

"Well no... considering the fact that you are so popular and practically famous all over France!" Erik laughed.

"I am no where near being 'famous' as you say Raoul. How have you been?"

"Honestly, things have not been the same without you my friend. It is rather boring and frustrating without our violinist." Raoul smiled and took a sip from his wine glass.

"Thank you Raoul. As much as I enjoy performing, I do miss playing my mother's violin almost every night." Raoul nodded. He pointed to the wine table.

"Would you like a drink? There is plenty of time to catch up on our lives Monsieur Destler..." Erik nodded.

"I agree Monsieur l'Vicomte."

* * *

"Meg... this has gone too far. You are crossing boundaries Meg. This needs to end."

Madame Giry led Meg to a dark dressing room that contained no mirrors. Every mirror in the Opera House was double-sided so that the Phantomess could see through them.

"What are you talking about Mother?! You have been so secretive with me and I am tired of it!" Madame Giry narrowed her dark brown eyes at her daughter.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way Meg. You do not understand what you are doing young lady, I should not have let this affair go on any longer." Meg's cheeks turned a burgundy color and she was seething.

"An affair?! How can I know what boundaries I am crossing if you won't tell me what is going on here?!" Meg screamed.

"It is not your place to know Meg! If I could tell you, do you not think that we would have already had this discussion?!"

"Of course not! You are a liar Mother! A terrible liar! If you wanted to tell me you would have-" Meg's sentence was interrupted when Madame Giry stuck Meg across the face. The slap stung across her cheek. It felt like her face was aflame. Tears pricked Meg's toffee colored eyes. Madame Giry immediately felt remorse for her actions. The anger took over her mind and she felt like she was not in control of her actions.

"M-Meg... Meg I didn't mean..." Meg stormed out of the room and she let the sloppy tears stain her pale face. The cold tears cooled the stinging that had spread throughout her face. It could numb the physical pain, but not the emotional pain. She had not meant to drive her mother to such measures.

Meg sobbed and ran to her own dressing room. She shut the door hard and crumbled to the floor in distress. Her dress surrounded her like a pink prison covered in jewels. The pain in her face subsided and the tears still stained her face. She sheepishly wiped them away and exited the dressing room. Erik and Raoul saw her exit the room. Her eyes were a little red and the tear stains were still slightly visible. They stopped talking and laughing.

"Meg...?" Erik asks. Meg takes a wine glass and gulps down the glass quickly. The poison spread throughout her entire body making her feel angrier and weaker all at the same time.

"Yes?" She asks with a fake smile. Erik comes closer to her. Raoul stands and watches her. He knew it would come to this.

"Meg what happened?"

"Nothing! I have no idea what you mean Erik..." Meg continued to drink much too fast. The alcohol burned her throat harshly as it entered into her esophagus. Meg downed another glass.

"Meg stop this. You have had enough..." Erik attempted to take away the fifth wine glass that she had drank. Meg backed away from him.

"Don't touch me Erik! You are not my mother or my father! You are supposed to be my husband!" Erik cringed at how loudly she had spoken the word. He could not let the Phantomess know of their marriage.

"Meg calm down... You are drunk..."

"Just leave me alone! Do not try and suppress me like I don't matter!" Erik looks around the theatre hall. Everyone is staring straight at them. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Raoul is standing to the side, not too surprised at the argument.

_Christine is getting her way it seems... _Raoul thought.

"Meg please..." Meg shook her head violently and dropped the wine glass on the ground. The crisp wine spilled to the floor and the glass shattered into pieces. The red liquid formed a rogue pool at their feet. It reminded Raoul of blood. Blood that was certainly soon to splatter across the stage of the Opera Populaire. Erik started to follow her.

"Marguerite wait!" He shouted in her direction. Raoul grabbed his upper arm to hold him back. Erik tried to release himself from Raoul's strong grip but Raoul shook his head.

"She needs time to be alone right now Erik... Let me talk to her. She needs to speak to someone unfamiliar so that she won't be even more stressed. Stay put, alright?" Erik hesitated for a moment, but he soon nodded and Raoul loosened his death hold. Erik backed away and Raoul set his unfinished drink on a table. Raoul followed Meg quietly. Erik stood in the center of the theatre awkwardly while everyone gawked at him. Erik looked around and his shivered. It suddenly became cold.

* * *

**A/N: This is literally my favorite chapter so far! What will happen between Meg and Raoul?! Who knows! PLEASE REVIEW! It will really make my day and it will make my soul take flight? No? Maybe? Please?**


	7. His Chains Are Still Hers

**A/N: YAY! I love all of my reviewers! Also, please vote in my poll on my page! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Raoul followed her at a quick pace. He walked like there was fire upon the ball of his feet. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. The massive crowds of bodies and gowns made him feel even hotter. He felt claustrophobic as he snuck past the guests to get as close to Meg as possible without her noticing.

Meg retreated to her dressing room and collapsed onto her soft cotton bed. Meg's thin body shook as she sobbed into the sheets of the bed. Raoul made his way over to her weeping form and he sat down on the bed. Meg looked up at him with salty tears spilling from her chocolate eyes. Meg wiped her eyes and sniffled. Her cute, tiny nose wrinkling as she did so. She was so vulnerable at the moment. Drunk, afraid, hurt and alone.

Raoul wanted to hold her in his arms. Give her the happiness that she deserved. She should not be lied to. She was being deceived by her _faithful _lover. How could she not see through Erik's transparent lies?!

Raoul knew that Erik was not really the one at fault. Christine used her talent to her advantage. Raoul was not even sure if it was her talent that stole Erik's heart. Raoul knew of her... deformity. It was not her fault. She was born with it, if only her father understood, maybe Christine would have become the beautiful, intelligent, and gracious woman that she was meant to be. Instead she was a gorgeous woman trapped inside of a demon's body.

Meg hiccupped. The adorable sound brought Raoul out of his reverie.

"P-Please go Raoul... I really want t-t-to be alone..." Raoul put his knees to the ground and removed a blonde curl from her face.

"Meg... Meg stop crying." Meg shook her head.

"W-Why are you h-here?" she asked. Raoul looked down.

"I... I honestly do not know Meg... I just... I do not like to see you cry." Raoul smiled sadly and wiped a stray tear from her face. Meg looked down and she started blush. It was probably the alcohol. "There is no need to cry about such petty things Meg." He had no idea what she was crying about, but that did not matter. He wanted to see her smile again.

"It is not fair Raoul... No one is telling me the truth about anything." Raoul shifted his body closer to her. He could smell the mix of perfume and wine that surrounded her.

"If they could, I am sure that they would tell you anything that you needed to know."

"As much as I would love to believe your kind words Raoul... I can't. My own mother will not even tell me what is going on here Raoul! I was born in this Opera House! I was raised here! I deserve to know what is happening here!" The wine was loosening her tounge.

Meg looked into his sapphire blue eyes with fear. She was trembling. Raoul could definitely understand what she was afraid of. Not being aware of the danger that lurks throughout the disintegrating walls of this theatre is a frightening thing. Raoul knew what Christine was capable of. She would take her lasso, and strangle this poor girl to death if it meant keeping Erik to herself.

"Meg... I know that this is not my place... but I honestly think that you deserve the truth. Every single bit of it. If I could-"

Raoul was interrupted by Meg pressing her hungry mouth to his. She kissed him vigorously and with ravish. The force of the kiss surprised Raoul, but he kissed back. Raoul could literally taste the liquor from her sweet, luscious lips. Meg bit down onto Raoul's lips. He wondered if she had ever kissed Erik like this. Erik!

Raoul was kissing his best friend's fiancé. Yes, Raoul knew of the engagement long before it had even happened. It was obvious that it was going to happen. He knew that he was in the wrong for his actions. Yet, he was only thinking of the betrayal and not pulling away. Why was he not pulling away from her?

Raoul closed his eyes and savored the sweet taste of candy and wine. They pulled away to breathe. Meg looked away. She realized that it was far too late to take back the kiss. She had betrayed her fiancé in the most unfaithful way. She backed away slowly. Raoul watched her with fascination as her blush returned and she stared at the ground.

"Meg... I'm sorry... It won't happen again..." Meg shook her head.

"It is not your fault Raoul... It was all mine..." Raoul grabbed her hand and kissed it. Meg wanted to succumb to his affection. Meg loved Erik. That is the only person she will ever love romantically. Meg removed her hand from his fingers.

"We should go back now. Everyone is very worried about you Meg..." Meg nodded slowly and rose from the ground. Raoul stayed in the room as she left. Raoul looked around. The glass mirror behind him. He turned to face it. He stared at his tired reflection. It seemed to mock him. Behind it, he could hear her voice.

_"Good... Good Raoul..._

_You did everything as you were supposed to..."_

"Christine please... Do not do this. She loves him..."

_"As do I you idiot! Do not waste my time Vicomte... go back to the theatre... now."_

Raoul sighed and went out of the room slowly. Christine was going too far. He knew that this was not going to end well. For any of them.

* * *

Erik was walking around the hall aimlessly. He did not know what to do. He desperately wanted to follow her, but he trusted Raoul to deal with the situation. He was still feeling a slight chill in the room. He shivered slighty. He saw Meg exit the room and he immediately went to her side.

"Meg...? Meg are you alright?" She smiled sadly.

"I feel... better now I believe. I am fine Erik..." She took his hand to calm him. Erik was going to ask her why she was crying before, but there was already enough drama for tonight. The guests started to dance and sing along to the music in the hall. Meg smiled and her pearl white teeth gleamed. She grabbed his hand.

"Let us dance Erik! Come!" Erik laughed and ran with her to the center of the floor. He picked her up and they spun in circles. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pink dress flowed from side to side as they danced. All Erik could see was so many different colors. So many shades of green, blue, purple, yellow, orange. And then all of a sudden... red and black.

The music stopped. Everyone stopped dancing. People turned around slowly, fear in everyone's hearts. Erik did not realize what was happening until the entire room was silent. Erik stood in the center of the room. Raoul finally entered the hall. Everyone cleared the way. Christine was facing Erik. Erik was facing Christine.

The Phantomess was wearing a black and red dress. Red, the color of blood. Black, the color of the night. Her black bodes shaped her beautiful body perfectly. Red and silver rhinestones framed the sides and the front of her bodes. Her dark hair was curled and one one side of her shoulder. Christine was carrying a large red and orange booklet that was tied with a black ribbon. She wore a a thrilling skeleton mask upon her face. A red rose with black sparkles pinned in her hair. She giggled darkly. She looked astonishing, as always.

"Why so silent good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" She walked down the golden steps. Even though she was talking to André and Firmin, she was looking directly at Erik Destler.

"Did you miss me good Messieurs? I have written you an Opera... Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!" She threw the large booklet to Monsieur Firmin who did not dare to drop it. Christine walked further down the steps. She was right in front of Erik at this point. He could literally smell the lavender and cherries. He swallowed. His breathing slowed. He looked into her silver eyes. He wanted her. No matter how scared he was of her... he could not remove his gaze from her.

"I advise you to comply... my instructions should be clear. Remember!" she pointed to the managers, "there are _worse _things than a _shattered_ chandelier!" She smiled. Her ruby red lips enticed Erik to no end. She leaned towards him. Erik was stuck in his position. She narrowed her eyes at him. She whispered, only so that Erik could hear. She smelled _so _good.

_"Your chains are still mine...You will sing for me!" _Christine said harshly. Christine raised her hand and a ring of fire appeared around her. The heat was so close, it almost burned Erik's flesh. Everyone screamed in terror and ran away from the fire. Erik was pulled away by the crowd. He let them carry him away. His mind still on the Phantomess.

"Mother! Mother!" Meg screamed. This _woman _was taking away the love of her life. She was going to know the truth. And she would receive the truth now.

"Meg..."

"Mother please... all I want is the truth! Tell me!"

"I know no more than anyone else here Meg!"

"That is not true! You know everything about this! Mother please... for all our sakes..." Madame Giry looked down. She hated liyng to her daughter. Should she tell her the truth? Should she reveal the dark secrets of the Opera Ghost?

"...Very well..."

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 7! PLEASE REVIEW! I am loving this story myself and I am so excited to put up this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	8. The Disaster Will Be Yours

**A/N: Thank you to NEWBORNPHANATIC and EMERALDREINE for their continued support in this story! I am so happy for this chapter! I am so happy that people are enjoying this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"It was many years ago... there was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurers, human oddities... I was so young Meg. I was a few years younger than you. I was training to be a ballet dancer at this time." Meg stared at her mother with fascination as she continued with the story. It was almost as if the strong woman that she once knew, was transforming into a tiny, naïve girl again. Madame Giry was usually so strong and very hard to scare. She trembled. Meg could not stand to look at her mother in such a state, but this has gone on for far too long.

Whatever she was hiding, needed to be revealed immediately. If no one stood up to this ghost then she would haunt each and every one of them until their dying day. She was already stealing away her fiance. What else could this woman steal? Their lives? She had already taken one life, and that was too many.

"There was a prodigy Meg, a girl. But she was more than a girl. She was a musician, composer, a scholar. Oh Lord... I shall never forget her. She was locked in a cage. A freak of nature... more monster than girl..."

* * *

_There she was. A skinny, weak girl trapped in a metal contraption. Above her, the words written "Devil's Child" were painted upon the sign. She wore brown rags covered in dirt. That was not all that she was covered in. She was filthy and she looked famished. Her long tangled hair came down to her knees. She wore a sack on her head to cover her face._

_She coughed. Antoinette Giry watched as this poor girl was being tormented by her master and by the audience. They were throwing scraps of food into the cage. She made no attempt to catch any of it. Her master carried a large whip in the palm of his hand. Whenever she tried to eat, he would swipe it across her back. The girl did not dare to scream, but she cowered in fear. Everyone laughed but Antoinette._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Feast your eyes upon this... demon! The spawn of the Devil himself! A monster! A treacherous freak! The Devil's Child!" The man screamed. He hit her with the whip. The sack thrown across the cage. Her face revealed. She was hideous. The other ballet girls screamed and ran from the caravan. Antoinette stared in sorrow as everyone laughed at her appearance. Tears fell from the girl's eyes. This poor creature was suffering greatly, it broke Antoinette's heart. She had to do something. She waited until they had to leave._

_Antoinette snuck away from her bedroom and back to the caravan. She peeked around corners to make sure that no one was around to see her. If she was found, she would receive a beating that she would never forget. That beating was probably nothing compared to what this girl had to face everyday._ _She did not deserve this taunting from fools and terrible people that had nothing better to do with their time._

_Late into the night, her master was counting the money he earned from the little 'freak show'. He was unaware of the demon behind him... a rope in hand. She tied it around his neck and pulled it hard. The man was gagging and choking. He desperately tried to remove the rope from his neck. He fell to the floor... dead. Antoinette witnessed the murder and ran to the cage. The girl pointed to his pockets. Antoinette was confused. She looked. The keys to the cage._

_Antoinette unlocked the cage door and grabbed her hand. They ran to the Opera House as fast as they could. They were being chased by the other gypsies in the camp. They shouted curses at them. They dove into the Opera House. They ran to the basement. She was safe... for now._

* * *

"It was said she had died."

"But she didn't die did she..." Meg stated. This was obviously not a question.

"No. They never found her." Meg narrowed her eyes. She knew that her mother would never tell her the complete story, but this was as close to the truth that she would receive. "I have said too much Meg! There have been too many accidents! We must leave now!" Madame Giry grabbed Meg's hand. They ran far away from the stage.

"Accidents?! Mother please!"

Meg had no doubt in her mind that the Opera Ghost had heard their conversation. She hears everything. Finally, everything was going the way that it should and that vile woman had to reappear and destroy it all. They way her blood-colored dress sparkled in the chandelier light. The way Erik looked at her. He did not move, but why? Why could he not stop staring at her like... _that? _

Meg felt a little nauseous. The constant running did not help her nausea. The Phantomess of the Opera was back... _for good..._

* * *

"This is ludicrous! Have you even read the score Firmin?!"

"I have! You even saw me! Can you believe this... foolishness?! It is the final straw!"

"So what are we supposed to do? We will not have enough money to replace another chandelier Firmin... we barely had enough to pay for the last one!" André picked up a neatly folded note, tied with a black ribbon.

"I have one also dear André.." Firmin picked up the parchment and unfolded it. They looked at each other questioningly. They all thought that this tirade was over. Apparently, they were wrong. The Phantomess was here to punish each and every one of them.

"We dare not disobey her orders... If we refuse, God only knows what will happen to us..." A dead silence entered into the office. The silence was so thick, that it could be cut with a sharp knife. This mystery woman had already an innocent man in cold blood, surely she not have any complications with killing another. Out of no where, Piangi runs in to the room. His round, pudgy face was extremely red with anger.

"This is outrageous! This whole affair is deranged!"

"Signor please! Please calm down!" La Carlotta followed right behind her lover. The score was still on top of Firmin's desk.

"The things I have to do for my art!" he said. La Carlotta picked up the score and flipped through a few of the pages.

"If you can even call this sh-" She stopped the profanity that was threatening to leak from her lips, "gibberish art!" she shouted. Erik and Meg walked into the room hand in hand. Piangi rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Here's our little fellow!" he mocked. Erik frowned.

"Oh yes! Quite the _fellow _of the hour!" André said.

"You have portrayed the main role in this 'Don Juan'" Piangi scoffed.

"Erik Destler?! He doesn't have the voice..."

"Signor, there is no need to be rude!" Piangi crossed the room.

"Do you not see?! He's the one behind this! Erik Destler!" Erik growled and he clenched his jaw. This man had no right to blame him for the the threats they all received. Erik briskly walked to Piangi.

"How dare you?!" he shouted.

"I'm not a fool!"

"You evil man! How dare you?!"

"Do you think we are blind?"

"This is not my fault! This is not my doing! I do not want any part of this ridiculous plot!" Erik proclaimed. Meg put her hand softly on his shoulder to calm him. It did not really work. He barely acknowledged her presence.

"Mister Destler... surely we understand but-"

"Why not?!" André interrupted.

"He's backing out!" Piangi exclaimed.

"You have a duty Monsieur Destler." Erik's gaze turned dark and he looked to the ground. The color was instantly drained from his face.

"I cannot sing it... duty or not..." Meg slowly guided him to a seat. Madame Giry entered the office.

"Please Monsieur... another note." The manager groaned at her statement. She opened the note and proceeded to read what was written on it.

_Pleasant greetings to you all._

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._

_Piangi must be taught to act, not his normal trick of strutting 'round_

_the stage. Our leading lady_

_must lose some weight, it's not healthy for a woman of_

_Carlotta's age. And my managers must learn,_

_that their place is in an OFFICE not the arts!_

_As for Mister Erik Destler..._

_No doubt he'll do his best it's true, his voice is good, he knows though:_

_Should he wish to excel, he has much still to learn. If pride will let him return_

_to me, his teacher, his teacher..._

_Your obedient friend and Angel._

_O.G._

They all looked at Erik. His gaze remained on the floor.

"I can't." Meg abruptly stood from the chair. She was highly frustrated with this ordeal. Her lover was so afraid of some strange woman and why? Why is he so afraid of her?

"We, have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face! It is now time for us to ensnare our clever friend..." André and Firmin lightened up at her thoughts.

"We'll make sure the doors are locked!"

"We'll make sure that our men are there!"

"We'll make sure that they're armed! The curtain falls and her reign will end!" Madame Giry looked horrified. To her, these ideas were terrible. None of them seem to understand how strong and intelligent this woman actually was.

"Madness! This is madness!"

"You stick to ballet!" André warned. Meg grabbed her mother's hands.

"Then help us Mother! Instead of warning us, help us!"

"Meg I can't! I wish that I could..."

"You are just making excuses!"

"This Angel of Music is a fraud!"

"Heed my warning..."

"She will kill us all!"

"Another chandelier will crash once more!"

Erik used his hands to cover his ears. It felt like everyone was screaming in his mind. Their voices merged into _her _songs that she would sing. He could not stand so much noise.

"THIS IS MAD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor. The room became silent after his outburst. Meg ran to his side.

"Meg I am frightened! Don't make me do this please... She will take me away forever Meg. We will be parted forever and she won't let me go! I used to dream of her voice when I was a child, and now I dread the very thought of seeing her face again... Do not make me go through this ordeal please... If she finds me this will never end... and she will always be there, singing songs in my head... Her voice inspired me to sing myself. Oh God, if I agree to this, what horrors await me? She is here... The Phantomess of the Opera..." Meg cupped his pale cheek.

"Oh Erik, you said yourself, that she was only just a woman. Yet, while she lives, she will haunt us till we are dead..."

"Erik please!"

"Monsieur... we need you to stop her!"

"Mister Destler you have to! It is more than a duty at this point!"

"Please dear..." Meg begged him quietly. He stood from the chair and ran to the door. Before he exited the room, he turned to face all of them.

"I can't..." Meg ran after him but she stopped at the door.

"Erik!" She seethed. Meg gritted her teeth. It felt like she was the only person in that very room. "So?! It is to be war between us! But this time my clever lady... the disaster will be yours!" Meg whispered harshly.

The Phantomess' sabotage at the Opera was over.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a very long chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. War, Upon Them Both

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I had rehearsal... on with the story!**

* * *

He sat in the velvet chair. His blood-shot eyes scanned the room nervously, as if something was going to attack him. The sheet music rested in his clammy hands. Erik took a few steady breaths to calm his movement but nothing was working. His heart beated loudly in his chest. _She _was in control of his body and the feeling was painful. The maestro started to play the piano and Erik was forced to sing what the Phantomess had written.

La Carlotta struggled with the words: "Those who tangled with Don Juan" There was an entire argument between Carlotta and the maestro. Erik sighed. He was surrounded by darkness. He closed his eyes... he heard the gothic melody of the piano fill his mind. He looked up and opened his eyes. The piano was playing... without the maestro. They all stared in horror. They began to sing as a true ensemble... Erik grabbed his coat and left the space.

* * *

Erik ran as far as he could away from that theatre. Thoughts of ending his life began to torment him. The suicidal thoughts lingered. Has it gotten this bad? Has his path taken such a treacherous turn that he was willing to sacrifice it all? His new life with Meg? His career as a professional singer? His _mon ange... _It began to snow and Erik screamed and dug his bony knees into the ice. He covered his face in his pale hands and trembled. He shook his head and scanned his surroundings. He was in the middle of a graveyard.

Hundreds of dead bodies seemed to mock him as he wept in the freezing cold. Something led him here... and he knew what that something was. He stood up and walked through the aisles of the land.

"His mother... promised him that she would send him the angel of music... his mother promised him... his mother _promised _him..." His mother's grave stood before him, the only body that did not seem to taunt him with merciless cries. He kneeled down in front of it. Engraved on the tombstone:

Elizabeth Angelique Destler

Loving Mother and Wife

1843-1872

"You were once... my one companion... you were all that mattered." Erik closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. He prayed to God that his suffering would end. That his life would be the way that it should. He would be a father, a musician, a composer, a performer... all that his mother said that he could.

"I wish you were somehow here again... I do not know how to say goodbye.. I need you more than ever Mother... please show me what to do..." It was almost like his prayer had been answered. He closed his eyes. The ivory snow cooled his black lashes. His mother started to sing.

"_Wandering child... so lost, so helpless..._

_Yearning for my guidance..."_

Erik looked up, his eyes were still closed.

"Angel or mother... friend or phantomess... who is it there staring?"

_"Have you forgotten your angel?"_

"Angel I speak with endless longing... Speak to me in your sweet whisper..."

Meg wandered around for Erik calling his name and searching endlessly. She could not find her fiancé and she was scared.

"Erik? Where could he be..." she heard some type of... song. A beautiful melody. It sounded like Erik and another woman. No... it could not be..."

"Oh Angel! I turned from your true beauty..."

_"You denied me!" _Christine bellowed into the night.

"Please for give me Angel!"

"ERIK!" Meg screamed. Her vocal chords felt raw against the inside of her throat.

_"I am your angel of music... Come to me Angel of music..."_

"YOU ANGEL OF DARKNESS! CEASE THIS TORMENT!" Christine continued to chant to Erik. Erik slowly walked to her. He was under her evil spell.

"ERIK! ERIK LISTEN TO ME!"

_"Speak to me Angel of Music..."_

"No matter what you believe, this woman this... _thing _is not your mother! Let him go!"

_"Angel of music..."_

"FOR GOD SAKES LET HIM GO! ERIK!" Erik's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Was his name just called? He turned around to face Meg.

"Meg!" He called and ran to her. She pressed her lips firmly against his as to prove to the Phantomess that he was married to her. It was a small, yet spiteful act of greed, but it was the truth. The Phantomess growled and then clapped in mock cheer.

"Brava Mademoiselle! SUCH SPIRITED WORDS!" She waved her hands and flames arose from the pits of Hell... or what seemed like Hell. It must have been some persian trickery. Meg fell backwards and then stood up. Meg withdrew her dagger from her bodess and the Phantomess jumped from the high pedestal she was upon. Christine laughed.

"More deception?! More violence?!" Meg asked. The Phantomess took out a silver sword and raised her hand once more. Fire appeared again beside Erik and Meg. They both screamed as the heat was far too close to their flesh.

"Let us see Mademoiselle... how far you dare to go!"

Meg spun around and held the dagger firmly in her hand. She ran and tried to stab her repeatedly. The Phantomess laughed and dodged the dagger with absolutely no fear in her eyes.

"That's right! KEEP WALKING THIS WAY!"

"You cannot win his love by making him your prisoner!" Erik grabbed her hand. Meg swiped the dagger at the Phantomess and she dodged the small knife.

"I AM HERE MADEMOISELLE! THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" There elegant dresses contrasted with the violent way they were fighting against each other. Meg was wearing a gorgeous pink dress that was embroidered with purple flowers. She was wearing a violet cloak. The Phantomess was wearing a black ruffled dress with onyx diamonds around her bodess. She was wearing a black cloak.

Meg screamed in anger and pounced toward Christine. Meg managed to scratch Christine above her eye.

"Come on now ballet rat! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" Christine laughed heartily and tried to stab Meg in the arm. The blade scratched across her arm and drew blood. The burgundy liquid seeped through her clothing. Meg screeched in pain. Erik felt useless.

"Meg!" He ran to her and she pushed him back. She wanted to deal with the Phantomess herself. Meg charged forward and dug the knife into the Phantomess' shoulder. Christine fell to the ground and Meg removed the dagger. Christine continued to laugh. Her laughter made Meg's blood turn cold. Was this woman not affected by pain?

"Oh Little Giry... I see you have grown into a strong woman... haven't you...? What would your poor father think..." Meg's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare..."

"Dare what Meg?! Speak of the vile man that took your foolish mother for a filthy whore?!" Christine laughed again and picked up the silver sword that laid beneath her feet. Meg was obviously weakened by the woman's words. Christine raised her booted foot and kicked Meg harshly in her abdomen. Meg cried out in pain as she fell into the snow. Christine put the blade to Meg's throat. She then drew the blade across her cheek, creating a thin cut that leaked burgundy liquid.

"NO!" Erik screamed as he charged toward Christine. He tackled her to the ground. Christine growled in annoyance and pushed him from her body. Erik took her sword that had fallen on the ground and threw it across the grave yard. Meg watched the scene in front of her. Erik grabbed her hands and helped her stand quickly.

"Not like this Meg! We will not settle this match like this!" They ran back to the Opera House, leaving Christine to clutch her head. When she removed her hand, she realized that it was covered in blood. She clenched her jaw and bit her lip.

"So be it... let it be war... UPON YOU BOTH!"

The flames of Hell reappeared, burning around Elizabeth's grave.

* * *

**A/N: This is the most exciting chapter yet! Please still review!**


	10. Anywhere You Go, Let Her Go Too

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Raoul could not believe what he was doing. Christine would not be very happy about this. He was supposedly on _her_ side, but what could he do?! He would be punished for being considered a threat to all of them. He might even be blamed for the death of Bouqet. Phillipe stood in the center of the stage with his head held high.

Men that were armed with pistols and swords stood at every door. They were ready to kill her without a second's notice. Raoul sighed and rested his hands on his hips. His brother was giving the men orders. Monsieur André and Firmin were also on the stage. Phillipe shouted so that every man could hear.

"You understand your instructions?! When you hear the whistle, that means to take your positions! I shall then instruct you to secure the doors! It is quite essential that all doors are properly secured!" Phillipe said out into the theatre. The guards nodded their heads and waited for the signal.

"André...?" Firmin called his name weakly. "Do you believe that we are doing the right thing?" Now, André being the strictest and strongest of the pair, he replied:

"Well have you got a better idea?!"

The leader of the guards addressed Raoul.

"Monsieur l'Vicomte, am I to give the order?" he asked. Raoul looked around nervously.

"Um..." Philippe looked at his brother like he was a fool. Philippe rolled his eyes and walked to the guard.

"Of course you are to give the order. From now on, ask me for the instructions. Is that clear?" Philippe looked at his brother with disapproval and Raoul avoided his gaze.

"Yes sir."

Meg stood behind the large props that were used for the last scene of 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Her mother told her to stay in her dressing room until further notice, but Meg deliberately disobeyed her mother's order. A large part of her wanted to see the Phantomess die. The other part of her wanted her to stay alive with pain. To see her suffer. This was an opportunity that Marguerite Giry refused to pass up.

Philippe grabbed his younger brother's shoulder. "May I speak to you for a moment? In private?" Raoul nodded and they walked to the back stage area. Before they completely exited the stage, Philippe said:

"Wait until I return. Then we will secure the doors. Is that understood?" The lead guard hesitated, but had to argue.

"Monsieur we do not have time! She will be here any minute if she is not already-"

"I gave you an order. Remember who holds your fate _Monsieur... _You are not defying me are you?" The lead guard quickly shook his head.

"No sir! Not at all! That was not apart of my intentions sir I swear!" Philippe nodded and walked backstage. Meg lowered her head just in time so that they would not see her. She also blushed when she saw Raoul. Why on earth was she blushing? She indeed remembered some of the night of the masquerade... even though she was highly intoxicated.

Meg was wrong. Raoul did see a small amount of blonde curls duck underneath one of the tables. Raoul smiled and looked to his brother.

"What is your problem dear brother? First of all you are making me worry. I thought that you would be one of the first people to want this woman killed. Am I wrong?" Raoul looked down and avoided his brother's sea blue eyes that matched his.

"That's not the point Pip. I do want her to leave..." he lied, "but is killing her the answer?"

_Yes... _Meg thought.

Philippe gawked at his brother.

"Since when did you care about the lives of others? Before the death of that fop who worked the scene structure, you did not even know that this woman existed..." Of course Raoul knew she was here. He carried out some of her plans, but no one else could know this. He loved his brother, but there was no doubt that his brother could not hold water, yet alone hold a secret such as this.

"It's not that I don't care Phillipe... I always have... But it doesn't make us any better than this woman. If we kill her, we are just as evil." Philippe towered over his brother.

"Then why don't you leave huh? If you care so much about the enemy, then maybe you would not like to see her dead body. Our goal is to stop this woman from taking other people's lives and if killing her is the solution to our problem, then so be it." Raoul bit his lip to stop the stream of profanities ready to burst out against his brother.

"Phillipe murder is not the answer!"

"She murdered someone! She made the chandelier fall onto the stage! People died and suffered traumatic injuries Raoul! What do you not understand?! I am willing to murder one person to prevent a thousand murders. Is there something about this that you are not telling me?" Raoul looked to the floor.

"Of course not..."

"Raoul I know when you are lying to me. Now look at me and tell the truth. Do you know this woman?"

"NO! It is you who needs to know her! What if she has suffered traumatic injuries?! What if she is just afraid..."

"So you do know her!"

"I said that I don't..."

"What is her name? Is she a really a woman? Did you know about the chandelier?!"

"I had no idea she would-"

"Raoul, if there is something you are hiding from me, I will not have any trouble with having you arrested!" Raoul had fear in his eyes.

"To your own brother?" Philippe looked away and did not answer.

"I will not have you delay our actions any longer. If you want to leave you are free to go. How about you tune that ridiculous instrument of yours..." Raoul's lip trembled and he turned around. Silence entered the hall. Meg could not believe what she had heard.

"I am sorry about this Raoul..." Philippe said sheepishly.

"No you're not Pip..." Raoul replied. Philippe sighed and went back to the stage.

"Man in the pit! Do you have a clear view of that box?"

"Yes sir!"

"When the time comes, you shoot, but only if you have to! Shoot to kill!"

"How will I know sir?"

"You'll know..." André approached Philippe nervously.

"Monsieur... we need to know, will Mister Destler sing?!"

"Stop your worrying André! Everything will be fine." He directed the lead guard to blow his whistle.

"ARE THE DOORS SECURED?!" Each man locked the door they were standing by and called out: "SECURE!"

Raoul stayed. He knew that leaving was not an option. If they _did _happen to shoot Christine, he would have to help her, if he could. With others standing around he would be forced to watch her bleed out in the auditorium, or on the stage. All of a sudden, they heard her seductive call.

_"I'm here... the_ _phantomess of the opera..."_

_"I'm here! The Phantomess of the Opera..."_

_"I'm here"_

_"I'm here"_

_"I'M HERE!"_

The man in the pit shot at the box where she claims to sit. Philippe turned red with rage.

"YOU IDIOT! I only said 'only when the time comes!'"

"But Monsieur l'Vicomte!-" The Phantomess interupted them.

_"NO BUTS! For once, Monsieur l'Vicomte... is right. Seal my fate tonight I hate to have to cut the fun short, But this joke is wearing thin. LET MY OPERA BEGIN!"_

As she commanded, the Opera began and the maestro started to play in fear. Piangi entered onto the stage and the dancers were dressed in seductive and thin red and black crystal dresses. Each of the women wore a blood-red flower in their hair. They all carried wine glasses and they were singing together.

_"Don Juan Triumphs!"_

They threw apples and clincked their wine glasses together. Men and women were dancing around each other. The women were kissing the men's necks and the men were holding them tightly. The show was dark. Piangi strutted along the stage, as the Phantomess told him not to, and was singing loudly. The dancers soon left the stage as the music slowed down. Meg and Carlotta went onto the stage and Meg kissed her cheek. The theme of the show was very heated and _sexy. _The costumes were far too tight and showed a little too much skin from the women.

Carlotta was poured a glass of wine from Meg and Carlotta continued to sing.

_"Recite the plague!"_

_"I will say come hide with me! In my room..."_

Carlotta was supposed to trick Erik into coming to her bedroom that night, and lay with her. Carlotta threw on a dark nightgown covered in diamonds with a hood. She exited the stage. Erik soon came down the stairs. He was wearing a salmon colored two peice suit embroidered with gold and green fabric and lace. His oily black hair looked sleek and was pushed back. He looked absolutely stunning. He started to sing.

_"With dreams in his heart..._

_Dreams full of love!"_

Erik grabbed a succulent caramel apple from the gold fruit bowl and took a bite. He savored the delicious fruit that seemed to melt in his mouth. The sweet caramel calmed him. He tossed the bitten apple threw the air, catching it every time. He slowly pranced and turned with the apple, making his way over to the bench in the center of the stage. The screen behind him opened, revealing Carlotta.

_"Go away... for the trap is set..._

_And wait for t's prey..."_

Erik was so in character, that he did not realize the voice... _that _voice. The woman behind the diamond cloak was not Carlotta. The woman stepped in front of him. Erik turned to her with a smirk on his handsome face. Even though he was terrified at this very moment, he was professional and he refused to break out of his character. He would give her what he wanted. She started to sing.

_"You have come here._

_In pursuit of your deepest urge..._

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent..._

_Silent!_

_I have brought you..._

_That our passions may fuse and merge..._

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses..._

_Completely succumbed to me..._

_Now you are here with me..._

_No second thoughts..._

_You've decided... decided..."_

The woman walked toward Erik. She slowly took his apple and bit into it, exactly where he had bitten it. Erik blushed and looked away. She continued.

_"Past the point of no return..._

_No backward glances..._

_Our games of make-believe ar at an end..._

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting!_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood our soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Beyond the Point of No Return..."_

Erik stood up and held out his hand. He wanted the apple. She tossed it to him and he caught it with his shaky hand. He closed his eyes and took a few steady breaths. The audience will remain unaware of his true feelings for this woman. Erik started to sing.

_"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry..._

_To that moment where speech disaperars into silence..._

_Silence!_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!_

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining..._

_Defenseless and silent..._

_Now I am here with you..._

_No second thoughts..._

_I've decided..._

_Decided..."_

Erik bit into the juicy apple. He could see where her lip stick was left on the apple. It had a nice fragrance that made the caramel even more desirable. He licked his lips. He could still taste her gloss and the sweet fruit all at once.

_"Past the point of no return..._

_No going back now..._

_Our passion play has now at last begun!_

_Past all thought of right or wrong..._

_One final question..._

_How long should we two wait before we are one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

The woman seemed to get angry with him. She so desperately wanted this ordeal to be real. She wished that he really wanted her. Erik slowly walked to the table and she followed. She gripped the table angrily and he copied her actions. He was playing her. They both sang together.

_"PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN!_

_THE FINAL THRESHOLD..._

_THE BRIDGE IS CROSSED SO STAND, AND WATCH IT BURN!"_

Erik slowly walked to her. They were a few inches apart. She dwarfed him about two inches. He raised his hands.

_"We've passed the point of no..._

_re-_

_TURN!"_

Erik hastily removed her cloak. Behind the hood, was _her. _Erik backed away slightly. It had been so long since they were finally together. Face to face at last... As much as she wanted this, she turned from him. He was gawking at her. She knew that he could never forget her deformity. She swallowed and looked down. A tear streamed down her face. He stood their shaking. The audience was completely silent.

"Say you'll share with me... One love... One lifetime..."

Wait. This was not apart of the Aria. Those words... Erik remembered them. Those tragic, desperate, romantic words. He and Meg said those same words to each other. What was she saying to him...? Did she truly love him...? Erik's lip quivered. This could not be happening.

"Lead me... _save me _from my solitude..." She turned around. Her silky hair cascaded over her shoulder. She looked so vulnerable. This murderer... this beautiful murderer was in pain. She loved him and he could see it in her eyes.

"Say you _want _me... with you here... beside you..." She removed the large onyx ring from her finger and grabbed his hand with force. She pushed the ring onto his finger hard.

"Anywhere you go let me go too! Erik... That's all I ask of-"

Erik had no time to think. He ripped the mask from her face, revealing her horrid face. The audience gasped. She screamed and covered her face with her hands.

"NO!" She snatched the cuff of his coat and ran with him up the stairs. For a woman of her stature, she was extremely strong.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Meg screamed as the guards aimed their guns at her. They could risk shooting Erik and she would not let that happen.

All of a sudden, Carlotta's beaten, bloody, and bruised body dropped from the railing above the stage. The dancers let out peircing screams. Raoul stood and looked around. The Phantomess had claimed another victim. Piangi dropped to the floor and cried.

"SHE'S GONE!" Raoul stood up and ran onto the stage. Meg was right in front of the body. She was mentally paralyzed. Raoul grabbed her shoulders and tried to hide her from the gore. He cupped her cheek. Meg looked into his eyes. Raoul shook his head.

"You must go now!"

"I can't! She took him away!"

Raoul's heart wrenched when she mentioned her fiance but now was not the time for jealousy. They had to save Erik... and fast. Madame Giry ran to Raoul.

"Monsieur l'Vicomte! Come with me! I know where they are!" Meg grabbed her mother's arm.

"Please mother... I need to know where they are! Me and Erik are married! He will die!"

"Meg... I can't-"

"I will be fine... I swear! Please let me go!" Madame Giry looked at her poor daughter. She had grown up into a strong, beautiful woman. She was an adult... she had to trust that Meg would do the right thing. Raoul looked back. He knew what he had to do. He ran off.

"Come Meg... we must hurry before it is too late." Meg had gained the trust she needed. She nodded and her mother grabbed her hand.

* * *

**A/N: This was a VERY eventful chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Burning Candles

**A/N: To NEWBORNPHANATIC! Yes, caramel apples did exist in the 1800's. I had to research it just to make sure. And sugar is kinda bad when you sing but it doesn't matter lol. I'm glad your enjoying the story! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Her sharp nails dug into his wrist. His wrist started to bleed. She held a dimly lit lantern in her other hand. Her face looked even more deformed in the darkness of the catacombs. The gargoyle statues upon the walls were not only unsettling, but they seemed to be watching him the entire time while they were running. Skulls and decaying bones were scattered along the floor. This entire situation was revolting and making Erik's skin vibrate with fear.

"Down once more! Down to the prison of my mind! To the dungeon of my black despair..." She called to him. "We are almost there my love!" she cried out angrily. The way she called him _love _hurt his soul. Why on earth did she love him? Was his hypothesis even correct?! This damaged creature did the most despicable acts, just to win his affection? Did she succeed? All of these questions ran through his mind as they ran. She suddenly stopped and turned to him angrily. She was hysterical.

"Why you ask?! Was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?! I did not commit any mortal sins... It is all because of the wickedness of my abhorrent face! I was hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone... no compassion anywhere! Erik... why? Why?!" Tears grew in her eyes. Her words hurt him. She was shunned and beaten, all because of what she was born with. It was not fair. It was not right. This poor woman had to adhere to the taunts, laughter, and fear whenever she walked by. Was this a good enough _excuse _to killl? They went deeper into the pits of Hell...

* * *

Madame Giry walked in front of Meg slowly across the bridge. Meg followed slowly behind. She removed her cloak. The mist water cooled the perspiration that formed on Meg's forehead.

"Hold your hand at the level of your eye Meg..."

"At the level of my eye...?"

Meg did not realize that this will stop the Phantomess from choking her to death with her _magical lassoo._

Madame Giry then stopped and pointed ahead of them.

"She lives across the way Meg... This is as far as I dare go..." Meg nodded and walked forward. She then ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mother... thank you for this..." Madame Giry nodded gravely and kissed her daughter's forehead softly. Meg continued to cross the bridge. In her mind, she could hear the mob forming. They were coming for the Phantomess, and they would burn her alive.

_"Track down this murderer... she must be found!_

_Hound out this filthy animal who runs to the ground!"_

_"Too long she has prayed on us... but now we know!"_

_"The Phantomess of the Opera is here..."_

_"Deep down below..."_

_"She's here! The Phantomess of the Opera!"_

* * *

They finally reached her lair. The ancient candles were all around, and her organ was in the center of her cold and mystic home. The silver violins were still on the wall above her fireplace that was not lit. Erik never forgot how this room looked. Erik turned to her in fear.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?! Am I now to be your prey to your lust for flesh?!" Erik asked. Christine growled and turned to face him.

"That _fate _which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh!" Christine raised her shaky hand to the right side of her face. "This face... the infection! It poisons our love!" She laughed. Her laughter died down and her insane smile disappeared.

"This face... it earned... a father's fear and loathing... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing..." She grabbed a black wedding veil from the top of her organ and placed it upon her head. "Pity comes too late!" she grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him to her. "Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of _this _before your eyes..."

Erik stepped away from her and shook his head. She was forcing him to marry her. He was afraid of the consequences if he disobeyed. He could not marry her! Not only was she a vile and cruel woman, but she killed two innocent people in cold blood. No sane person could ever spend their lives with a person such as that... could he?

Her face was not the problem. He does not believe that it was ever the problem. It is who she is that made him frightened of her.

"This haunted face... holds no horror for me now. It is in your _soul _that the true distortion lies..." Erik spoke the truth. Christine looked away. She then looked up. She heard something. Erik's green eyes remained on her the entire time. He was fascinated by her graceful movement. What was he thinking?! He was about to get married to this... this... _monster. _Christine giggled.

"Wait my dear... I think we have a guest!" Meg appeared from behind the gates that separated this lair from the outside world.

"MEG!" Erik screamed and attempted to run to her. Christine shot out her hand and gripped his neck with fierce.

"No!" Christine screamed and she laughed again. "Madame this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come! And now you have made my wish come true! You have truly made my night..." Meg stepped forward. Erik gasped and tried to remove her hands from his neck but it was useless. The oxygen was immediately cut off from his lungs. He struggled to breathe.

"Free him! Do what you will only free him! Do you not have any pity?!" Christine turned to Erik.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea my dear..."

"Maurgerite, it's useless!"

"But I love him! Does that mean nothing?! I love him! Show some compassion!"

"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!" Christine screeched.

"Erik... Oh Erik! Let me see him!" Meg cried. She only wanted to see him alive. If they could not marry like she wanted... as long as he was safe then she would be happy. But she did not want him to marry that woman.

"Be my guest!" Christine threw Erik to the ground and he grunted as his body hit the cold, hard floor. Meg ran to him and cupped his face. She whispered to him sweet and kind words. He nodded and she kissed him passionately. Christine watched with disgust as the man she loved kissed the woman she despised. She grabbed her Punjab lassoo. Unbeknownst to the couple, she slowly made her way behind Meg.

"Mademoiselle, I bid you welcome. Did you really think that I would harm him? Why should I make _him_ pay for the sins which are yours!" Christine wrapped the lassoo around Meg's neck and Meg let out a shrill scream as the rope dug into her flesh.

"MEG! No stop!" Erik begged but Christine just laughed.

"Order those fine horses now! You were told to raise your hand to the level of your eye! Nothing can save you know, except perhaps, Erik!" She let Meg hang by herself and she ran to Erik who was on the floor. :Start a new life with me! Buy her freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to her _grave. _This is your only choice! This is _The Point of No Return!"_

Erik's breathing became faster and faster. His face turned red with rage. Angry tears leaked from his eyes.

"The tears I _might _have shed for your dark fate grow cold! My tears are now tears of _hate!" _Meg started to cry violently.

"Erik forgive me... Please forgive me! I did this all for nothing..." tears streamed down Meg's face. Christine gritted her teeth.

"It's too late for turning back. Too late for prayers and useless pity." she said.

"If you say you love her, my love is over. If you say you don't love her, my life will still be over..." Meg cried. "Either way you choose she has to win!" Christine walked to him and pointed to herself then to Meg.

"So do you end your days with _me? _Or do you send _her _to her grave?!" she asked.

"Why make him lie to you to save me?" Erik looked back and forth in between both women. His soul was heavy in his body. His head was spinning and his legs ached from the running. "Who deserves this?" he asked. Meg turned her attention to him.

"Erik do not throw your life away for my sake! Please..."

"Why do you curse mercy?"

"You have already passed the point of no return..."

Erik threw himself to her feet and screamed.

"You deceived me! I gave my mind blindly!"

Christine stood there with her mouth agape and hurt in her eyes. Did she really... lie to him? She knew what she did. But like she had already mentioned, there is no turning back at all. Christine slowly lowered herself to his level and looked him in the eyes. Her silver eyes crushed into his forest green eyes. She pressed her ruby lips into a thin line. She then opened her mouth slowly and whispered harshly:

"You try my patience...

_Make your choice..."_

Erik could not meet her eyes... those lovely eyes. Erik looked around. Was there no escape from this wretched nightmare? He looked up to her again. Christine's back was facing him. He could only imagine the sadness and the tragedies that this woman had to face. She might be strong and intimidating, but she is sensitive and fragile on the inside. Erik could not deny the feelings that he felt when he was around this woman. It almost as if he was walking on air. His heart felt like it was going to implode with joy whenever her voice filled the room. It terminated the silence. No matter what was behind the mask... she was far more than beautiful. She was _perfect. _She was _extraordinary._

Erik slowly stood and looked her way. Christine was staring at the floor. Meg was staring at Erik. Erik was staring at Christine. So many memories went through Erik's mind as the scene played out. He remembered meeting his best friend Raoul, his childhood friend Meg, and the love of his life... He knew what he had to do.

"Beautiful creature of darkness... what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, that you are not alone..."

Erik softly guided her body and made it face him. He cupped her cheeks, one distorted, a maze of skin underneath his fingertips. The other was soft and pale. He pressed his lips against her with force. The shock was very evident on Christine's face. Erik pulled away quickly and hugged her. Christine slowly lifted her arms to hug him back, but he had already pressed his lips to hers once more.

No one has ever touched her before. Even her own father had never kissed her on the forehead or on the cheek. Christine lifted her hand to feel his, just to make sure it was still there. The kiss ended and Erik stepped back. Christine's mouth was slightly open and her lip trembled. He kissed her... he really did kiss her. She was happy. For the first time in so many dreadful years, a small moment of joy was in Christine's heart. She then remembered that he was in love with another.

For Erik... something remarkable happened. The kiss was something that he had never felt with Meg. The feeling of her twisted cheek beneath his hand was not in the slightest disgusting as he thought it would be. He was afraid of what he was feeling. He had the urge to run, be he could not. It was not because of Meg though, he did not want to leave _her._

Christine's entire body shook. Tears trembled upon her eyelashes, threatening to pour down her ivory skin. She turned and walked to the nearest candle that was on top of her organ. Christine lit a match and set the candle aflame. She took it slowly and walked to Meg. Erik could not take his eyes off of her, as usual. She walked closer to her, afraid of what she might do, Meg tried to break free from the rope, but it was much tighter then anticipated and Meg was scraping the skin on her neck. Christine looked back to Erik. He was still watching. Christine took the candle and burned the rope. Meg fell to the ground and ran to Erik's side.

_What is she doing...? _Erik thought.

_Is she letting them... go?_

* * *

**A/N: I decided to split the final scene into two parts. PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Erik, I love You

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I would like to continue this somehow, let's just hope it works out! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go... forget me! Forget all of this!" Christine whispered. Erik stood in his exact spot, unmoved. Meg pulled his arm as a silent plea to escape. Erik stared at Christine.

_Why were they not leaving?! _Christine thought.

"Take the boat and swear to me to never tell the secrets you know!" Christine ran towards them and stopped as an attempt to frighten them off. Only Meg was afraid, Erik still stood his ground. "Of this Angel in Hell..."

"Erik please..." Meg pleaded with her fiancé.

"GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Meg pulled Erik toward the boat and his strong position finally gave way. He let her lead him to the boat. He turned his head to Meg, but not quick enough to avoid seeing the tear that slipped down Christine's twisted cheek. Erik's heart broke even more than it already had. He swallowed and his throat burned from how hard he was trying to hold back his own tears. She was in agony. They ran to the boat.

Christine crumpled to the bottom of the stairs. She began to weep. She let him go... she _had _to let him go. He was in love with another, as he should have been. No one could love such a hideous creature as herself. Her own father proved this theory. She could not ruin his happiness. He deserved the chance to be happy unlike herself...

Tears poured down from her eyes. Her persian monkey that stood on her organ started to play a song. It clapped it's furry hands together with the cymbals that it held. She sang along with a slight smile. She crawled to the monkey.

"Masquerade... paper faces on parade... masquerade..." She covered the monkey's eyes with her hand. "Hide your face so the world..." she let out a sad laugh. "will never find you..."

* * *

Erik was no where near happy. He continued to look back at The Phantomess' domain. He was pushing the ore through the crystal blue lake. The mist added to the moisture covering his ivory skin. He could not take it anymore. He dropped the ore. Meg's attention shot to him as he did so.

"What are you doing? Keep going we're almost there-" Erik cut across her sentence with a quick kiss to her lips. He cupped her cheeks. The kiss was not at all the same as _her _kiss. "Meg, you must go... I am so sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Erik?!"

"I refuse to leave her... Meg... Meg I love her..."

Meg's eyes widened with horror. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You are not possibly telling me... that you love that... that _freak!" _She screeched at him. Erik's eyes turned cold.

"Don't speak about her that way Meg, please. I love you, I always have, but not like I love her. I believe that I have only really loved the past, I love little Giry, and I still do, but I have led you through this and I am so dearly sorry..." he rambled on. Apologizes leaked from his lips. He felt terrible about not realizing his love sooner.

"It is natural to feel pity Erik, but-"

"This is not pity dear Marguerite! I do love her, I do..."

"She killed two people Erik..." Erik looked away and stood up. He exited the boat. He turned to her one last time.

"I know she did... but she did it for me... I am sorry Meg..." He apologized one last time and turned back around. He trudged through the murky waters. When he reached the land, he turned and he did not see the boat anymore. Erik sighed and ran into her lair. He prayed to God that she had not left him yet.

* * *

_"Will never find you..." _he heard her sing. His heart was already shattered into pieces, was it able to crack one more time at her sorrowful voice that lingered through the catacombs?

Christine could not hear Erik's quick footsteps. He stood in front of her. He watched her pitifully as she slowly looked up with her silver eyes. She sniffled. Erik cringed at the sound. She slowly stood to reach his level. Erik suddenly realized that she was about three inches shorter than him. She smiled sadly and pushed down her skirts as an attempt to make her self look presentable. The small act was indeed adorable to Erik.

"Erik... I love you..." she said. Erik could not hold back the stream of tears this time. He let them fall. One by one the tears spilled down the sides of his face. Christine so desperately wanted to wipe his tears but stopped herself from doing so. She sniffled again.

He took her hand and kissed it. Christine knew that this was the final goodbye.

"I love you too..." Christine looked up to meet his eyes.

"Wha-what?"

"I said... I love you..."

Christine cried harder. She shook her head violently. She did not believe it. He was just lying to her just to get revenge on the murders of all those people. He grabbed her arms.

"Please listen to me... I love you..."

"You do...? You do not even know my true identity..."

"Then I have so much time to learn it... please..." Christine looked away from him. He turned her face to meet his. He kissed her deformed cheek.

They both looked up when they heard the mob. His grip on her became firm.

"We must leave now... come!" He took her hand. Christine still could not believe what was happening to her. He really did love her... he does...

"Wait!" she called. Christine ran to her organ and snatched her mask. She placed it upon her face. She then quickly took a quill and a sheet of parchment and scribbled something on it. She grabbed his hand. They ran to the opposite gate of her lair. Erik looked around in confusion.

"We have no where to go!" Christine grabbed his hand and led him through another dark passage way.

Groups of people and crew of the Opera House came into her lair with pitch forks and torches. Raoul was ahead of them. He was trying to see if Christine was safe. He looked around as he desperately searched for her and Erik. They were both gone and he recalled Meg entering onto the stage in tears. Erik did not return with her. Did he go with Christine? Raoul smiled at the very thought.

The mob searched and destroyed her lair in search of any fallen items that may lead them to where she is hiding. They found nothing. Raoul's eyes went to a piece of parchment, that had the neatest hand writing on it. He knew who had written it. On the front of it, it said: To Raoul Vicomte de Chagny.

He quickly picked up the letter and headed to the orchestra pit. He did not notice the pair of identical blue eyes following him.

* * *

Raoul walked down the stair case of the orchestra pit and unfolded the letter. He thought that he was alone. All of a sudden, a hand reached out and snatched the note away from him. The person snarled. It was Phillipe. Raoul swallowed with fear and nervousness.

"I see our murderer has left you a little gift..."

"Pip please give that back to me!"

"And why on this God forsaken earth would I do that my dear brother?" he asked with mock respect and sarcasm.

"Pip you don't understand..."

"Oh I don't?! Well then, maybe this letter will help me clarify!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was very hard to write! R&R!**


End file.
